The Other Guy
by Natsumi Yuki-Hime
Summary: Three best friends but when the two gets married, the other one was left behind together with his love that was never returned. A story of unrequited love. Rated T for safety. One shot songfic


The other guy

*One shot songfic*

Summary: A story of unrequited love. Rated T for safety. One shot songfic

*This story got its inspiration from Stevie Hoang's The Other Guy. I highly recommend that you listen to this song so you may have the general idea of what is going on.

DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED GAKUEN ALICE AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST THIS STORY

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

A raven haired lad woke up from his deep slumber upon hearing his cellphone ringing countless times. He got up from bed and grabs his phone which is lying on the bedside table.

"Hello?" he said on the line.

No one replied back.

"Hello?" he said once more.

Again, no one responded

"I don't have the time to answer this damn call. Whoever you are I'm hanging up" he said.

He was about to end the call when he heard sobs on the other line. He can sense that there is something wrong and so he speaks again.

"Who are you and why are you crying?"

And then, a voice was heard on the other line. _"Natsume…"_

Natsume's eyes widened. As soon as he heard the voice called out his name, he already knew who was calling him in the middle of the night. It was this voice, the voice which he hasn't heard for more than two years after he left Japan.

"Mikan…" he replied.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Three years ago…_

_Natsume was staying inside his condominium unit and he was busy tapping the keys of his laptop when suddenly a blonde haired lad barge inside the room. Natsume took a glance on the intruder._

_"__Oi, Ruka what brings you here?" he asked his best friend._

_"__Natsume, I have good news!" Ruka exclaimed happily._

_"__Spill it."_

_Ruka took a deep breath and then he blurted out "MIKAN AND I ARE OFFICIALLY DATING!"_

_"…" __Natsume went silent as soon as Ruka finished his talking. _

_"__Hey, aren't you going to say something?" Ruka asked._

_"__Don't you feel awkward or anything? I mean, that idiot is our childhood friend and I think going out with her as a couple is a bit-"_

_"__I know what you are thinking Natsume." Ruka cut him off. "Yeah, the three of us grew up together and in the eyes of other people it seems that we are like siblings. But I don't feel any awkwardness at all. You see, I've been in love with her since we first met her during our elementary days. And I guess it is my answered prayer that she agreed to go out with me."_

_Natsume sighed "Okay. I'm happy for the two of you. I don't need to give creepy love advice anymore. You know what to do with an idiotic brat like her"_

_Soon after that, Ruka has been constantly hanging around with Mikan leaving Natsume behind. Since the two became a couple, it seems that Natsume was being ignored by them. Leaving with no other choice, Natsume just spend his time either on his office or at his condominium and do nothing but work._

_Months passed, Natsume was confined in the hospital because he collapsed inside his office due to extreme fatigue. Then one day, a brunette went inside his room holding some flowers and a basket of food._

_"__What are you doing here?" he grunted._

_"__What's up with that tone Natsume? I came here to visit you of course! When I learned that you were confined I rushed here immediately because I am worried about you." Mikan replied back._

_"__Does Ruka know that you are visiting?" _

_"__Of course! He wants to visit you too but he is very busy with his work right now so I think he will visit you either tomorrow or the day after. And what's with the question anyway? It seems that I am not allowed to visit you or something." Mikan chuckled._

_"__Whatever. Now that you see me at this state, you can go now."_

_"__Hey, are you pushing your best friend away? Don't be too rude Natsume. I'll stay here for a while. You know, I missed you and I haven't seen you for a few weeks now."_

_"__How can you see me when you are busy dating Ruka?" Natsume stated a matter-of-fact_

_Mikan's smile faded and held Natsume's hand "I'm sorry Natsume for not spending some time with you ever since Ruka became my boyfriend. We are enjoying each other's company to the point that we have forgotten to hang out with you. It shouldn't be like this. I'm really sorry"_

_Natsume took away his hand from Mikan's grip and faced the other side "You don't need to say such ruthless things. Now go. I bet you will meet up with Ruka so you don't need to waste your time here. I'm going to sleep anyway"_

_Mikan replied "But I-"_

_"__I SAID GO!" Natsume shouted._

_Mikan was dumbfounded when Natsume shouts at her. She then stood up from her seat and from the corner of Natsume'seye, he can see the tears flowing on her cheeks._

_"__I'm going now Natsume, take good care of yourself." And with that she left the room._

* * *

_One year passed…_

_"__Sir, you've got a letter" the secretary was busy typing something on his computer. "Just put it right there"_

_"__It seems that it is some kind of invitation sir. I am taking my leave now" and with that, the secretary left._

_Natsume stopped tapping the keys of his computer as soon as he heard the word 'invitation'. He looked at the envelope and held it in his hands. It is a white colored envelope with sakura petals as a design. He sniffs it and sure enough, the scent is like tangerines. He gulped and opened the envelope…_

_"__You are cordially invited to witness Ruka Nogi and Mikan Sakura as they exchange their promises of love to one another…"_

_Natsume's mind went black and he didn't even bother to finish reading the whole invitation and so he didn't even know that he is the best man in the wedding._

_"__I've had enough" Natsume said to himself and he made his way out of his office_

* * *

_"Why didn't you attend our wedding Natsume?! Where have you been?" Ruka asked. It's been a month after the wedding and Ruka paid Natsume a visit at his condominium._

_"__The wedding date is the same as my meeting with an important client and I couldn't cancel the meeting so I don't have the choice. Besides, the wedding still went on even without me right?" Natsume bitterly replied._

_"__Yeah, but you know you are very important to us and we are really expecting you to be there on our special day."_

_"__I did send my wedding gift right? It's more than enough. If you don't have any business with me, please leave."_

_"__Are you alright Natsume? I heard from Mikan that you are exhausting yourself with tons of work. You should take a rest."_

_"__I know. That's why I prepared everything. I'm leaving for America tomorrow morning and I don't think I'll come back here"_

_Ruka was shocked upon hearing what Natsume had said "What? And you didn't even tell me that? How rude of you!"_

_"__It's the best for the three of us." Natsume silently muttered under his breath_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__Nothing. Listen carefully on what I will say Ruka. The moment I step my foot in America, I will cut off all the connections that I have here in Japan, including you and Mikan. I want to live a new life there."_

_"__You're crazy Natsume"_

_"__If you think I am then so be it. Just say my farewell to Mikan"_

**_*End of flashback*_**

"How did you get my number, Mikan?" Natsume asked

_"__I have…my…ways…Natsume"_ Mikan replied between sobs.

"Why are you crying?"

"_R…Ruka…"_

"Ruka? What happened to Ruka?"

_"__Help…me…Natsume…please…c-c-come b-back here" _

"Alright. I will return to Japan as soon as possible and once I returned, tell me everything okay?"

"_Alright." _Natsume heard Mikan gasp "_I'm hanging up Natsume, Ruka's here. See you"_

* * *

After one week, Natsume finally arrived in Japan…

"It's been a while" Natsume hissed under his breath. He took a taxi and makes his way back to his old condominium. As soon as he entered his old room, he dialed his secretary's number "Shiki, I want you to look for Ruka Nogi's residence, his occupation and where he works. Once you found it, send it to me. Be cautious Shiki, Ruka knows that you are my secretary and I don't want him to have the idea that I am here in Japan." And he hangs up.

Time check- 10:30 pm

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Natsume grabbed his phone and saw Shiki's message…

"_Natsume-san, Ruka is living in XXX Avenue in Nagoya. He works as a veterinarian during the day at Nagoya Animal Hospital."_

"I wonder what's going on between Mikan and Ruka. I guess it won't hurt if I paid them a surprise visit." Natsume mumbled to himself and right away, he left his room and rode a taxi all the way to Nagoya. He will take a peek on the couple's house but will not expose himself.

He stopped on the corner of the street and walk all the way in front of their house. It is already 11:30 pm and he noticed that the light is still on.

"I wonder why they aren't sleeping yet." Natsume mumbled.

And then, he noticed a car coming in his way. He hid himself on a lamp post and his eyes widened as he see who left the car- it was Ruka and it is obvious that he is drunk. Ruka went towards the gate and tried to open it but he found out that it is locked. He started cursing and he kicked the gate and he screamed much to Natsume's surprise…

"Oi, Mikan! Open this damn gate!"

Suddenly, a brunette opened the gate from the inside and Natsume was dumbfounded at the sight of her. He missed this pretty brunette so much. This brunette whom he fell in love with but was never returned. And then Natsume noticed that Mikan has bruises on some parts of her arms and she was much thinner compared the last time he saw her two years ago. Natsume's brow twitched at the sight.

"Ruka! I'm sorry I couldn't here you, I was busy cleaning the kitchen so I-"

SLAP!

Ruka slapped Mikan on her face to cut her off "Shut up will you?! I don't want to hear your excuses again, you damn b**ch!"

"I…I'm sorry" Mikan said back with tears running on her cheeks.

"Damn you Ruka. How dare you treat Mikan like that? I will never forgive you" Natsume hissed with his fist clenched in anger. He then dialed Shiki's number on his phone "Shiki, look for an apartment that is near Ruka's area. I want to stay here in Nagoya for some time. And also, bring security cameras at least 10 of them and I will install it inside Ruka's house. I want to see what is happening from the inside. I can sense that something is not right." And he hangs up.

(A/N: By the way, Natsume is now working as a top caliber secret agent in America together with Shiki. He is doing missions after missions just to divert his attention away from Mikan right after he left Japan.)

The Next Day…

"Oi, I am leaving now" Ruka nonchalantly said.

"Are you having your dinner here?" Mikan asked

"No. And I am not spending the night here. I am going to spend my night with Hotaru. I'll just come back tomorrow night or the other day so don't wait for me" and with that Ruka left the house.

Mikan stood at the front door, crying once again as she watched Ruka's car disappeared from her sight. She went back inside their house and cleaned the dining area when she heard the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Mikan yelled. She is not expecting any visitors and she doesn't have any friends in Nagoya thus she finds it strange that someone was ringing the doorbell. She puts away those strange thoughts and thought that it was just a mailman delivering some bills. As soon as she opened the door, her eyes widened and she instantly puts her hands on her mouth "Natsume…."

Sure enough, Natsume stood in front of the door. He was hiding somewhere and when he saw Ruka's car disappear from his sight, he took it as a sign to enter the house.

"Mikan…" Natsume muttered.

"I didn't expect you to be here Natsume. Come inside!" Mikan smiled.

Natsume entered their house and his brows twitched at the sight of a big portrait of Mikan and Ruka on their wedding day. He ignored it and made his way onto the couch and sits down. "So, how is it being Ruka's wife?" he asked.

Mikan was dumbfounded at the sudden question and so she tried to avoid it "What do you want to eat Natsume? Have you eaten your breakfast?"

"I already had my breakfast. Don't ignore my question Mikan. Let's get straight to the point. Why did you suddenly called me after two years and why were you crying at that time?"

Mikan sighed and sat on the couch opposite Natsume's seat. She looked down on the ground and she held the hem of her dress tight. "The reason why I called you is because I … I…" and before she can finish her sentence, tears began to roll on her cheeks.

Natsume suddenly stood up and sit next to Mikan. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and he puts her head on his shoulders. "Crying again huh?"

Mikan wiped her tears and let out a faint laugh "crying is not new to me… I've been crying for more than a year now and I couldn't stop it."

Natsume was shocked upon hearing this "Is Ruka the reason for your tears? I saw the two of you last night and based on what I saw, he is not treating you right. And that pisses me off."

Mikan held Natsume's hand "It's not his fault. Don't blame him"

"Mikan, just spill the reason why did you call me"

Mikan sighed and look firmly on the ground "Two years ago, I married my boyfriend named Ruka Nogi. We were very happy during those times. When I learned that you went to America and will cut all of your connections here in Japan, I was really sad. You didn't even attend our wedding. I don't understand why did you do that but when you left, it seems that I lost a family. I was a bit depressed. Ruka was there for me and he is always cheering me up saying that he is also sad that you left too. But of course, we must not be sad for the rest of our lives right? So we go on with our lives and live as happily as possible. We were still in Tokyo that time. Ruka was working in an animal center while I am a fully devoted housewife. I love Ruka so much that I am willing to give anything just to make him happy. But after 6 months of happy marriage, everything has changed…" tears flow from her eyes once again.

Natsume stroked Mikan's back "If you don't want to continue, then it is fine"

Mikan shook her head "No, you have the right to know everything that happened. You are my best friend right?" she wiped away her tears and she continued "after 6 months, he told me that he wanted to have a child. I am happy because finally we will build our own family. We tried and tried and after some months, I am still not pregnant. I was getting worried and so we went to a hospital for check up. There, we found out that I cannot have a child because of infertility. Ruka was too shocked when he heard the news. As soon as we went home, he stayed silent. I tried to comfort him but he pushed me on the ground and rage can be seen in his eyes. After that devastating event, he became cold towards me. He can't accept the fact that he will never have a child with me. He often stayed up until midnight and always come home drunk. He has been maltreating me and treated me like a maid or something. I tried to run away but he caught me when I am on my way to the train station and then he decided to leave Tokyo and transfer here in Nagoya where I do not know anyone. And earlier this year, I learned that he is cheating on me and is seeing another woman by the name of Hotaru Imai. I accidently saw a picture of them on Ruka's phone while they are kissing in a certain club. I am in rage and I asked Ruka himself to confirm it. I was hoping that he will deny it and say that he was under the influence of alcohol but to my utmost disbelief, he didn't deny it, instead he told me that he is having an affair with Hotaru for the purpose of having a child. He was really desperate to have one. I cried when I learned that he was cheating on me that's why I planned to file a divorce but he refused. I don't know what he is up to and so I just remained to be his 'wife'. But I couldn't hold it any longer that's why I drastically look for your parents and when I found them, I asked for your number and I called you."

"Damn that Ruka. I never thought he would treat you like this. You should have called me sooner" Natsume said.

"I can't. He took my cellphone and I have no other means of communication. I am a prisoner here."

"Where is he?"

"He's out. He said that he won't be back until tomorrow or the other day and he proudly told me that he will spend the night with Hotaru."

"Have you met this person?"

"No."

Natsume hugged Mikan tightly and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you went through a lot of pain. If only I didn't left Japan, you will have someone to lean on. This wouldn't happen if I never left."

Mikan replied "No, it's not your fault. I couldn't blame Ruka. I wanted to have a child too but luck isn't with me and I am infertile so there will never come a day that I will have my own. Why did you left anyway?"

"Because the more I stay, the more will I get hurt and I don't want that to happen" Natsume said straightforward.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This is not the right time to say this but I'll say it anyway… I love you Mikan"

Mikan was left deadpanned.

"What?" she asked.

"I will never repeat it."

"I didn't know about your feelings Natsume"

"It's because I don't want to show you. I know that you only had your eyes on Ruka and I don't want to be the third wheel on your relationship. Ruka knows that I am in love with you but I told him not to mention anything to you. The day that he told me that you agreed to go out with him, I was deeply hurt. I decided to isolate myself from you. I made myself busy with work. And remember the time that you visit me in the hospital? I purposely drive you away because the more I see you, the more pain I feel and that's the reason why I didn't attend your wedding"

"Natsume…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. My feelings don't matter now. You're married and I cannot take you away from that bastard. My concern now is your well-being. And I have a plan"

"What is it?"

"I will return you to your family, back in Kyoto"

"What?! I can't do that. I cannot leave Ruka alone."

"You really love him don't you? But please think about yourself just this once. I came back from America because I was worried about you and so I am doing this to save you. Listen to me just this once. I want you out of here."

Mikan gulped and stood up from her seat "I. Am. Not. Leaving. Ruka. I love him"

Natsume was filled with rage "You still love him despite the fact that he is cheating on you? Pushing you away from him? Taking away your freedom and treating you like a maid?!"

"I know the time will come that he will go back to his own self and we will be happy again"

Natsume stood up and walks toward her and did what his instinct has been telling him- he pressed his lips on hers…

After a few seconds, Natsume stopped kissing Mikan and looks away. He turned on his heels and muttered "I'm sorry for kissing you but that is the only way I can show you how much I treasure you which Ruka failed to do. I entrusted you to him though it will hurt me so much. All I want for you is to be happy and if this is what you want, I will not stop you. But in case you change your mind, you know my number." And with that, Natsume left.

"Stupid Natsume…" Mikan muttered, her fingers touching her warm lips.

* * *

Two days passed…

"Is Ruka here?" Natsume asked the lady in the reception area of the animal hospital.

"Yes. Dr. Nogi is here. Do you have an appointment with him?" the lady asked.

"No. But I have important things to discuss with him"

"Okay sir. His office is on the third floor, the second door from the left"

Natsume hurriedly made his way to Ruka's office and as soon as he stood in front of the door, he deliberately opened it and saw Ruka tapping the keys of his laptop.

"Ruka"

Ruka raised his head and was shocked to see his best friend whom he hasn't seen for a long time. He stood up and patted Natsume's shoulders. "Natsume! Since when did you arrive here in Japan? You should have called me!"

"I arrived here as soon as Mikan called me and is asking for my help"

Ruka froze in his tracks "Mikan called you?"

"Yes. And I know what you've been doing to her. All of it. No need to hide everything"

"She told you that?"

"Of course."

Ruka gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Natsume noticed this and he spouted "Hotaru or Mikan? You only need to choose one. Whoever you will choose, you will leave the other behind."

"Are you telling me what to do? Don't fool with me my dear best friend"

"So you finally show me your true color huh. How dare you treat Mikan like that you bastard!" and with that, he punched Ruka on his face and he fell on the ground.

"I'm telling you this. Treat Mikan better or else, I will drag her out of your life for good!"

"You can never do that. That woman is madly in love with me and she will never leave me alone."

"But I will, Ruka" a voice echoed the office.

The two men looked behind and there they saw Mikan holding her luggage.

"Mikan!" Ruka and Natsume said in unison.

Mikan walk straight to Natsume and patted his shoulder "I'm sorry that I declined your offer before but after two days of deep thinking, I realized that you were right. I was madly in love with Ruka that I am blinded by it that I didn't see what is happening to my life. It is a total mess! I want to start all over again and I will do it now."

"Thank goodness, you come back to your senses."

"It's because you're back that's why the old Mikan is also back." She then faced Ruka "Ruka, I am sorry but I have to do this for myself. I cannot give you what you want. And I am certain that Hotaru can give you that. I do love you Ruka but I cannot bear to live a life like this anymore."

"Don't leave me Mikan" Ruka pleaded

"I won't leave you if you promise me that you will leave Hotaru for good and live with me like before." Mikan said sternly

"I can't" Ruka replied.

"Why?" Mikan asked

"Hotaru…she…she is pregnant with our child"

Mikan was shocked and she cried after hearing the news. Natsume held Mikan's hands tight and he glared at Ruka "If Hotaru is already pregnant then leave Mikan alone!"

"I still love Mikan, Natsume. I cannot let her go like this"

"If you love her, why the hell did you treat her like that? Have you seen the bruises in her body? You did all of those horrible things to her! And now you are telling me that you love her?! That's bullshit Ruka! You even cheated on her!" Natsume yelled.

" I know. And I am regretting it but I cannot leave Hotaru, not now that she is pregnant"

"Mikan, you are the only one who can decide on this. Are you willing to live in a house with Ruka and his other woman together with their child?" Natsume asked

"I've already decided Natsume…" Mikan said and again she looked at Ruka "Ruka, let's divorce"

Natsume sighed and held Mikan's hands tight.

"It's the best decision you ever made" Natsume muttered.

"Don't get me wrong Natsume" Mikan retorted.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked

"I will file a divorce but that doesn't mean that I will run into your arms. I'm sorry Natsume but even if Ruka and I will be divorced, I don't want to fall in love again"

It seems that Natsume's love wasn't reciprocated after all…

**END.**

**I suck at doing one shots but I hope it is not that bad. R&R please.**


End file.
